Invierno en soledad
by Fantasia de una rosa
Summary: Al sentir el frio de su propia estación en su interior, Jack atraviesa por una etapa de dudas existenciales. (T/N) Jenner de 16 años, es una inocente soñadora que desea descubrir el enigma de estar enamorada por primera vez, ¿Podrían ambos descubrir porqué el amor real solo sucede en invierno? JackxLectora
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

_¡Buen día! Soy nueva aquí, así que esta es mi primera historia, espero que esta historia les arranque suspiros, tal como lo han hecho miles de historias que he leído aquí, espero que les guste, y ante cualquier disconformidad podrían dejarme un review, ya que con eso aprenderé y escribiré mejor para ustedes, ¡Gracias por entrar en mi historia!_

 ** _Fantasía de una rosa._**

¿Qué era aquello que movía a los adultos y jóvenes en esta estación tan fría? Los niños corretean y juegan con la nieve, pero los adultos, no ¿Porqué siempre escuchaba a las jóvenes hablar con tanto amor hacia el invierno? Tal vez salían a patinar y demás, pero esa no es razón suficiente para que amen su estación, ¿Era la diversión lo que hacía al invierno tan especial? ¿O había algo más?

Con las dudas carcomiendo su cerebro, el albino decidió dar una vuelta por aquel parque que tanto le gustaba, de nuevo observó a un grupo de niños que jugaban guerra de bolas de nieve, éstos, al ver al guardián lo llamaron para jugar, sin embargo, Jack tenia muchas dudas en la mente, deseaba aclararlas, no olvidarlas por un rato.

En el lago congelado, observó diversos jóvenes riendo, deberían tener más o menos la edad que el aparentaba, y no podían verlo. Suspiró, y se sentó en uno de los bancos a observar a aquellos jóvenes, estaban 5 jóvenes, 3 de ellas chicas, la más alta, tenía tez morena, el cabello chocolate con ondas cayendo hasta los hombros, sus ojos hacían juego con su pelo, la segunda era no era tan alta como la primera, tenía la piel pálida y pequeñas ojeras alrededor de sus grandes ojos verdes enmarcados con unas espesas pestañas negras, las cejas eran bien definidas y negras, mientras que su pelo, largo y lacio era de un castaño, y parecía estar muy delgada, y la tercera, la más pequeña, era algo robusta, y tenía la piel igual que la más alta, el pelo era oscuro y con rulos pequeños, y sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, casi tan oscuro como el color de su pelo, las 3 deberían tener casi la misma edad. El trío iba acompañado por dos chicos, uno era pelirrojo, y parecía ser mayor, el otro, era más alto que el primero, y con la piel un poco más oscura.

Estaban sonriendo, los 5 lo hacían, ¿Pero porqué? ¿Porqué existía el si de todas maneras podían ser felices y disfrutar el invierno sin el? El no servía de nada para nadie, ¿O si? Tal vez la luna le contestaría.

Llamó al viento, olvidando que se encontraba en un parque lleno de personas, y este sacudió una rama de árbol, haciendo caer una gran bola de nieve a la cabeza de una de las chicas del grupo, empezaron a reir burlándose de la pobre víctima, Jack puso un poco de atención a los adolescentes, y llegó a escuchar lo que parecía ser el nombre de la desafortunada. Jenner.

Sin esperar más, el albino fue hasta alguna montaña, donde pudiera sentirse más cerca de la luna.

-¡Hey! ¡Moon! ¿Estás ahí?

Por respuesta solo obtuvo el silencio, frunció el ceño y elevó la voz.

-¿Podrías ayudarme por esta vez? ¡Te necesito!

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

Con la ira hasta la coronilla, decidió visitar a North, tal vez el podría ayudarlo con esta duda.


	2. Chapter 2 Génesis

_**¡Buena! He vuelto para dejar otra actualización de esta historia que apenas esta empezando, ¡Tengo tantas ideas! Tanto que ya no sé cómo relacionarlos todo, ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y claro que seguiré con esta historia, es más, recién esta empezando~3 Muchas gracias por haberme leído También a Sheblunar, muchas gracias por haberme leído.**_

 _ **-Fantasía de una rosa**_

 _Cuenta la leyenda, que al principio de la historia, en una tierra sin luna, en oscuridad y miedo, renacieron los primeros dos guardianes, en lugares diferentes, en tierras diferentes. Cuentan que después de varios años llevando la luz y esperanza solos, ambos se encontraron, y que él al verla, se había enamorado profundamente, con el tiempo ambos se habían vuelto los seres más importantes para todos los humanos de la tierra, trabajando juntos en una labor que nunca terminaría. Él, podía traer luz en la oscuridad y con ello llenaba de luz a las aldeas espantando a los predadores que por ahí acechaban. Y ella, aunque casi no la recuerdan, se dice que era tan hermosa que los primeros cuadros se habían inspirado en ella, algunos decían que controlaba el agua, otros las plantas, y algunos simplemente la llamaban "La madre tierra"_

Gritaba su pena en su silencio, mientras sus lágrimas apenas eran contenidas , ¿Acaso nunca tendría las respuestas a sus dudas?

Impotencia. Rabia. Y dolor. Una sonrisa. Jack fingió contentarse con la simple respuesta del mayor "Los niños necesitan de la diversión para seguir teniendo esperanza y sueños, ellos te necesitan, y una vez que cumplimos nuestro trabajo...-El gran hombre abrió grande los ojos para ayudar en la expresión -...¡Puf! Ellos crecen, se vuelven jóvenes y adultos independientes, que forman ellos mismos sus propias metas." Norte le había dado una buena respuesta para saber el porque existía, pero esa no era su pregunta.

Deseoso de olvidar por esta vez esa cuestión, había decidido ir a uno de esos barrios en los que los niños juegan por pandillas en la nieve, al instante observo a varios grupos de pequeños niños, decidió acercarse a un grupo 5 de niños, la mayor, una niña de aproximadamente 7 años se había acercado al guardián al reconocerlo, su mirada se llenó de alegría, y fue a abrazar al albino. Pasaron la tarde jugando a hacer muñecos de nieve, guerras, paseo en trineos, lo habían pasado muy bien, cuando los niños, ya cansados decidieron descansar y hablar un poco.

La misma niña que lo había reconocido, dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Lizzy? ¿Qué pasa? -Una niña un poco menor la miró con sus grandes ojos avellana esperando su respuesta.

-¡Es que yo quería ir a patinar con mi hermano!

\- ¿Y porqué no fuiste? -Esta vez fue el guardián quien se mostró interesado en la respuesta.

\- Tiene una novia, y me ha olvidado, siempre salen juntos y no me llevan...-La niña se cruzó de brazos en infló un poco las mejillas.

-¿Y tú tienes novia, Jack? -Uno de los niños hizo un gesto de besar a una bola de nieve.

-¿Yo? No tengo novia, ¿Para que querría una?

-Ya sabes, para hacer eso que hacen los novios.

-¿Y que hacen los novios?

-Salir a cenar, abrazarse, regalos cada mes...-La niña fue interrumpida por uno de los niños.

-Darse sus "besitos" -El niño hablo con voz tonta, a lo que todos emitieron una pequeña carcajada.

Todos excepto Jack, ¿Sería eso lo que hacía especial al invierno? ¿Pero porqué? Puedes enamorarte en cualquier estación y seguiría siendo lo mismo, ¿O no?

Al rato los niños fueron llamados por sus madre, así que Jack no tuvo otra que volver a deambular por las calles de la ciudad. Alzó la vista, y se sorprendió que las estrellas ya habían hecho acto de presencia, haciendo lucir aquella enorme bola luminosa.

-¿Y tú muchacho? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? -Se quedo en silencio observando la luna, hubiera jurado que sintió algo en ese momento, pero decidió olvidarlo- ¡Pero claro que aún no lo has hecho! Quién sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo estas allí arriba, campeón.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿El hombre de la luna siempre habrá estado allí? ¿Habría sido humano alguna vez? De nuevo las dudas asaltaban su mente, ¿cuando dejaría de hacerse esas estúpidas preguntas?

En un arrebato de furia, empezó a lanzar rayos de hielo a todos lados, pateo árboles, y se golpeó contra los troncos, y finalmente, se sentó sobre una gélida roca a descargar su impotencia en lágrimas.

No entendía el porqué de su llanto, tal vez lloraba por no ser como los demás, tal vez porque ya nunca podría caminar entre la gente normal como uno más de ellos, tal vez porque se sentía inútil, tal vez porque nunca sabría de amar a alguien tanto como te amas a ti mismo...¡Y al fin y al cabo! ¿de que serviría? El se odiaba, odiaba su condición de guardián, odiaba esa estúpida luna que nunca contestaba sus preguntas, odiaba ser un espíritu, se odiaba.

Pero sin saberlo, aquella luna que el estaba repudiando, en ese momento lo observaba, lo comprendía, pues alguna vez, esa misma luna, o más bien el hombre dentro de ella, había sufrido tanto o más que el, pues él había tenido la (des)dicha* de haberse enamorado alguna vez.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, desde su pequeño balcón, una niña estaba observando esa misma luna, siempre le había gustado, inspiraba en ella una especie de nostalgia.

-¡(T/N)! -Era su madre quien golpeaba la puerta de una forma muy enojada.- ¡Sí te pillo en el balcón de nuevo le cambiaré la cerradura y no te daré la llave!

(T/N) se había resfriado luego de que una gran cantidad de nieve se haya caído sobre ella en el parque, así que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con que salga al balcón con ese resfrío, no comprendía que necesitaba observar aquella luna. Rápidamente cerró en silencio la puerta y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta a su madre.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas afuera con este frio?

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no lo he hecho, estaba acostada, el colegio me había cansado mucho, además, el golpe que me he hecho en la pierna duele bastante.

-Vaya...deberías de atender más por donde vas. Espero y lo que me has dicho sobre el balcón sea cierto. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Y seguido de eso, su madre abandonó lu habitación, y ella, con suma caradurez, abrió de nuevo el la puerta del balcón, pero esta vez, para despedirse de aquella luna amiga.

*(des)dicha: Lo había puesto para que se entienda la dicha y desdicha que produce enamorarse.

 _ **¡Gracias una vez más por haberme leído! Muchas gracias**_


	3. Chapter 3 Hilos del destino

_**Buenas noches, queridos lectores. Me demore bastante en este capítulo, especialmente porque se me había borrado el documento del celular, si, escribo en el celular, en fin, le agradezco una vez más por leerme. Muchas gracias.**_ **_Sheblunar: No se preocupe, llevará muchas sorpresas en los siguientes capítulos, ¡Gracias por leer!_** **_¿Me dejan algún review?_** _**-Fantasía de una rosa.**_

 _Los siglos iban pasando, y con cada día que los guardianes pasaban juntos, su amistad también crecía, al igual que el amor que él sentía hacia ella, a pesar de que ella amaba más a la humanidad que a todo en el mundo, anhelando ser uno de ellos. A veces, ambos durante el día se dedicaban a ver diferentes formas de proteger a los humanos, y otras veces iban entre los pueblerinos a escuchar eso que ellos contaban sobre los guardianes, él era apodado por algunos "El sol nocturno", y otros le habían creado un nuevo nombre, "Luna" y a ella simplemente la llamaban "La madre tierra " aunque solo fuera la guardiana del viento, pero si había algo en lo que todos coincidían, es que, los que podían verlos, decían que siempre que estaban juntos, sonreían, sin importar si fuera en la noche, cuando luchaban contra los miedos humanos, o en el día, cerca de algún río, siempre sonreían._

Era más de la medianoche, y (t/n) aun no había podido conciliar el sueño, estaba cansada, había trabajado mucho en sus deberes del colegio, y también había aprendido dos músicas nuevas en la guitarra.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de hacer ni el menor ruido posible, no quería que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que seguía despierta, nunca se quedaba hasta tan tarde, usualmente, su espíritu de koala hacia que duerma temprano. Observó unas pequeñas hebras doradas parecidas a pelos entrar por la ventana de sus vecinos, ¡Qué tipo de locura seria esta! ¿Acaso Rapunzel se había vuelto un ladrón?

Dudo de si debía avisar a sus padres, observó una vez más aquellos extraños pelos que cada vez se volvían más gruesos, abrió con cuidado la puerta trasera, y salió al exterior, al instante se fijó en que los pelos no parecían ser realmente pelos, sino que parecían estar hechos de arena dorada. Quiso investigar más, por lo tanto trato de llegar a unas de aquellas hebras luminosas, y en el momento en que su piel entro en contacto con esta extraña arena, esta tomó forma, estaba ella de mayor, con una bata y unos lentes, atendiendo a pequeños niños en un hospital, ¡ Ese era su sueño!

Su ser se inundó de felicidad, pues ella vivía por los niños. No pudo resistirse, así que volvió a tocar otro lugar en aquellos lazos de arena, esta vez la imagen fue diferente, llevaba un vestido largo, y el cabello suelto, estaba con un chico más alto que ella, no lo había visto nunca, pero sintió una extraña familiaridad con él, sus facciones eran hermosas, o al menos era lo que (t/n) imaginaba.

Se lleno de nostalgia, y en aquel momento, una ráfaga de viento azotó, y unas imágenes, había un chico con el cabello color plata, como la luna, ¡Era el chico de la arena! La imagen desapareció, dejando más confundida a (t/n), por ello decidió dar un paseo tratando de aclarar su mente.

¿Porque ahora se sentía nostálgica? ¿Porqué sentía que conocía a aquel chico? A medida que sus pies iban avanzando por las desiertas calles iluminadas con destellos plateados y dorados, su mente se iba confundiendo más.

En otro lugar, se encontraba el guardián de la diversión, más aburrido que nunca, estaba confundido y frustrado, no sabia exactamente el porqué, pero deseaba hacerlo. Observó la ciudad desde lejos, y los tentáculos de Sandman, se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez aquella arena podría decirle algo más sobre aquello que lo estaba deprimiendo poco a poco.

Llamó al viento, que lo llevó hasta la ciudad, y desde ahí se dedicó a caminar entre los callejones. En un punto, ya no resistió, y decidió tocar uno de aquellos tentáculos, que al momento tomó formas, las formas de sus sueños, de lo que anhelaba. Se veía a si mismo riendo, con niños alrededor, y al lado, una mujer, con la mano entrelazada con la de el, ella depositó un beso en su mejilla, y el lo entendió. Entendió que no sólo había deseado ser visto por los demás, necesitaba hablar con ellos, necesitaba ser uno de ellos, necesitaba amar y que lo amen, enamorarse, tener una familia, y morir, como toda persona normal.

Se decidió a seguir caminando, si bien, tal vez no podría tener una familia, ¿al menos podría enamorarse? Y si lo hacia, ¿de quien podría hacerlo? No había nadie con al menos 15 años que siguiera creyendo en el. Volvió a la frustración y siguió caminando.

Caminó hasta un barrio, y se sorprendió al ver a alguien caminando, toda la ciudad estaba desierta, salvo a ciertos autos con música 0elevada que paseaban en esos momentos. Era una chica, caminaba dando pequeños saltos y vueltas sobre la nieve, parecía disfrutarlo, así que Jack pensó en acercarse, ella no lo vería, así que no habría problemas, ¿O si? Al acercarse una poco, reconoció a aquella joven, ¡Era la chica del parque! La de los ojos claros, quien fue víctima de la bola de nieve causada por el viento. Si mal no recordaba su nombre tenía algo que ver con Jenner.

La observó fijamente durante un segundo, al otro lado de la calle, ella levantó la mirada hacia la luna, y sin más siguió caminando.

Ya había caminado bastante, ya era hora de volver a casa, ¿no? Dio media vuelta y marchó por el camino por el que había venido, empezó a dar saltos mientras daba una que otra vuelta, no deseaba volver a su hogar, quería quedarse ahí por siempre, sola, en compañía de la intensa luna que la acompañaba en este momento. Se vio algo confundida, ¿Porque tanta devoción hacia aquella gran esfera? Era como el único amigo para ella, lo único en lo que confiaba, como si dentro hubiera alguien que la este cuidando y escuchando. Alzó la vista, todo era tan etéreo cuando estaba siendo iluminado por aquella luna. Dio una vuelta, y observó a un chico, con el cabello del mismo color que el de aquel desconocido en aquella visión.

Sus miradas chocaron por un segundo, azul y verde se habían mezclado, y por un momento, ambos pudieron sentir aquello que el otro sentía, ella sintió sorpresa, confusión, y frustración por parte de él. Y él, sintió miedo, resignación y nostalgia, ¿Ella podía verlo? ¿Quien era el? ¿Tendría relación con el chico de las visiones de (t/n)?

El guardián deseo acercarse a ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había roto el contacto, y como si no hubiera pasado nada siguió caminando. Y de alguna forma no había pasado nada, había pasado todo.

La siguió desde lejos hasta que el destino de la joven acabo en una casa clásica de 2 pisos, era bastante grande y parecía acogedora a la vez. Ella Ingresó al hogar, y el se quedó fuera, pensando.

(T/N) subió las escaleras de forma pausada, concentrándose en no despertar a sus padres, ya era muy tarde, si la descubrían esto no terminaría nada bien. Ingresó a su habitación, y fue a su cama, luego de aquella visión había quedado abrumada, y luego de aquel encuentro con el chico de cabellos plata había quedado peor.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiro, ¿que habrá sido aquellas emociones que había sentido cuando miro al chico? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el chico de su visión? Resignada decidió que ya era tiempo de dormir, pero no sin antes revisar el celular, encontrando un " Buenas noches. Que descanses " con algunos emojis de corazón y demás, sonrió involuntariamente, y se dispuso a responder el mensaje y luego durmió.

-Por favor, respondeme esta vez, sólo está vez y trataré de ya no llevarte tanta contraria, por favor, hombre de la luna, respondeme, ¿Ella me ha visto?

El guardián estaba emocionado, si lo vio significaba que creía en el, ¿no? ¿Pero si no lo hizo y solo fue producto de su imaginación? ¡No! Se negaba a aceptar eso, había sentido emociones que no eran suyas, eran las de ella, no podría ser de otra persona, sólo estaban ellos. Ella sentía miedo y nostalgia, emociones opuestas a las que había visto aquel día en el parque, ese día ella estaba sonriendo, irradiaba felicidad, ¿Porque esta noche no? ¿Qué hacía sola en la oscuridad?

-De nuevo callaras, ¿no? Creo que debo entender que no siempre tendrás las respuestas a todo lo que necesito, debería ser yo quien encuentre mis respuestas y mi destino, no puedes saberlo todo, campeón.

El encuentro con aquella joven lo había dejado estupendo, estaba irradiando felicidad, ¡esta vez sería el quien decidiría su destino y sus respuestas!

Llamó al viento y fue al palacio de los dientes, deseaba hablar con alguien que pudiera entenderlo, o que al menos lo intentara, y trataría de empezar a encontrar la manera de que sus preguntas tuvieran respuestas. Aún se sentía decaído y deprimido, pero haría los posible por qué todas sus preguntas fueran respondidas.

Al llegar al palacio, observó a Tooth dando coordenadas geográficas a sus pequeñas haditas, que revoloteaban alrededor de ella llevando y trayendo dientes, tuvo que pasar algunos minutos para que Tooth se si era cuenta de la presencia del albino.

-Oh, eh...holi -La reina de las hadas se había sonrojado al ver al guardián acomodado en un sillón con los pies sobre la mesa, definitivamente, de cualquier forma en la que estuviera el guardián, a ella le parecería hermoso.

-¡Tooth! Llevo bastante tiempo esperando aquí -El guardián había congelado partes del palacio en su aburrimiento.

-Lo siento, pero estaba con la cabeza en los aires, ¿Qué te trae aquí, Jack? -Sonrió algo nerviosa cuando sus haditas se retiraron haciendo gestos de amor hacia ambos.

La expresión del guardián se intensificó, y sus ojos se llenaron de confusión, no sabia exactamente como expresar su problema.

-¿Pasó algo, Jack? -El rostro de Tooth reflejaba toda la preocupación que sentía por el.

-No...bueno, si. O sea, ¡No sé! Siento que me volveré loco.

-No entiendo, ¿Podrías explicármelo?

El guardián pensó en que forma empezar a contar sus sentimientos.

-Tooth, ¿Alguna vez tuviste dudas sobre lo que haces? - El hada casi pierde todas las plumas, ¡Claro que si había pensado en eso! Como de seguro todos los guardianes, pues se había dado cuenta de que la eternidad a la que estaba condenada no era nada divertida si solo era esclava de los humanos, sin poder ser libre para amar, tener una familia o morir, y esto principalmente ocurrió luego de ver al guardián por primera vez, el era tan natural y despreocupado, que ella deseaba ser así.

-Sí, como todo espíritu, esto no es muy emocionante algunas veces.

-¿Y como has lidiado con esto? -El guardián había bajado los pies de la mesa, mientras se recostaba hacia el frente sobre su cayado, para prestar más atención a la mujer.

\- Veras, Jack, sabes que es difícil, y también fue muy difícil para mi, especialmente cuando me sentía sola, y extrañaba ser una humana, cuando iba a las casas a recoger los dientes, y escuchaba a los adultos hablar sobre lo mucho que aman a sus hijos, y también de lo mucho que se aman ambos. Deseaba ser normal, pero es lo que me tocó, y seria imposible de otra forma, así que seguí haciendo mi trabajo, hasta que me di cuenta de lo emocionados que estaban siempre que se les caía un diente, la ilusión de que yo los visite, me causaban ternura y amor, ellos me amaban, y me sentí madre, y decidí hacer de alguna manera mi rol de madre para ellos.

-Wow, es mucha responsabilidad.

-Tienes razón, Jack. Pero hay cosas que me dan fuerzas.

'¿Cosas? ¿Cómo que? ¿Hablas del amor?

-En cierta forma, si.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Sí, como cualquier humano en aquella época. -Calló el hecho de lo que sentía en este momento por el. -¿Y tu? -Ella estaba ansiosa, al menos si le diera un indicio de que podría llegar a su corazón, ella trataría de hacerlo.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Ya te has enamorado?

-Qué yo recuerde, no. -El animo de Tooth amenazó con bajar, pero no lo hizo porque aun tenía posibilidades, ¿O no?

-¿Porqué preguntas esto, Jack?

-Veras, últimamente como que siento que mi estación es algo...fría. Bueno, obvio, es invierno, pero, algunas personas lo pasan realmente cálido, sin mi ayuda, mientras otros, sólo fingen.

El otro día vi a un grupo de amigos, estaban 5 adolescentes, y todos sonreían, parecían felices, llegue a la deducción de que quizá hubiera dos parejas en aquel grupo, así que una seria la que sobraba. El caso es que acabo de ver a una de las chicas del grupo, pero estaba diferente, me miró a los ojos y sentí una especie de simbiosis entre ambos, pude sentir lo que ella sentía, o al menos lo que sus ojos reflejaban, tenía miedo y confusión, no se parecía en nada a la muchacha del parque, estaba simplemente fría, parecía tan triste que podría decir que no era humana. No parecía de este mundo, aun con toda esa tristeza encima, era simplemente...hermosa, era real, más real que cualquier humano que había visto en mi vida. Y me llevo a pensar, ¿Porqué solo ayudamos a los niños? ¿Qué pasa con los mayores? Los dejamos solos ante las adversidades de la vida, se encuentran en un mundo diferente al de los niños, con ellos todo es juegos y diversión, mientras que con los adultos, es una permanente carrera de superación, en el que algunos pierden, y terminan sin nada, mientras algunos van ganando cada vez más, van aprovechándose el uno del otro. En este mundo simplemente los buenos lloran, mientras los malos lloran. Y para tratar de evitar una desventaja, todos finjen, nadie ve la realidad del otro. Supongo que el sol ve los cuerpos y la sonrisa de las personas, escucha sus risas, y observa sus diversiones, mientras que la luna observa el alma, escucha los lamentos, y es cómplice de las promesas de amor entre amantes verdaderos.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Quisiera ahorrarles todo eso, quisiera que sean como los niños, llenos de esperanzas, recuerdos, cosas maravillosas y sueños interminables, quisiera ayudarlos a ser ellos mismos, a cambiar la realidad a la que están condenados desde el día en que dejan de ser niños.

-Pero no podrás - Tooth no había medido sus palabras, pero es imposible que el pudiera evitar eso, al instante se sintió culpable por sus palabras al ver al guardián con el autoestima al subsuelo.

¡Pero es que en serio! El guardián significaba mucho en su vida, había tratado siempre de acercarse más a el, e ser algo en su vida, de que se enamore de ella como lo había hecho ella de el, pero no funcionaba, y ahora esa niña, ¿que de especial tendría? Para meter todas esas ideas locas en su mente - Digo, nunca podrás hacer que todos dejen de fingir, podrías ayudarlos a que pudieran hacerse más buenos, pero al final, hagas lo que hagas, serán ellos quienes deciden si mejorarán su mundo o no, no tenemos potestad por eso.

-Lo entiendo, gracias por todo, Tooth. Nos vemos. -Aunque el guardián no se encontraba feliz con lo que había hablado con Tooth, decidió que debía intentarlo de todos modos, para al menos tratar de que aquella niña sea feliz.

Las dudas iban llenando su mente, ¿Acaso la volvería a ver? Por cierto, ¿sentiría lo mismo que sintió la noche anterior? ¿Lo había visto? Sonreía mientras volaba, estaba seguro de que ella lo había visto, y de que volverían a verse, estaba seguro de ello.

Sólo no sabía cuando.

Pero tampoco sabía del hilo rojo que ahora conectaba sus meñiques, como un lazo, del que nunca se librarian, para bien o para mal.


	4. Chapter 4 Confusión

Las generaciones pasaban, y los humanos aumentaban, se extendían por todo el mundo, y solo dos guardianes ya no eran suficientes, a medida que había más personas, había más miedos, ellos ya no abastecían. Ella tuvo una idea para que la luz de él llegará a todo el planeta en las noches. Inmediatamente se lo propuso, debían crear una gran bola en la que el debería concentrar todo su poder. Les tomó más de un siglo construir la gran bola, y otro siglo más llenar la su luz, pero a partir de entonces, durante la noche nunca más abría oscuridad en el mundo. Y lo más importante, ellos no tendrían que separarse nunca.

Todo era oscuridad, era de noche, pero en el cielo no se alcanzaba a ver aquella luna que tanto amaba. Se encontraba sola, y la desesperación empezaba a adueñarse de ella, ¿Porqué no había nadie a su alrededor? Algo estaba mal.

Escuchó un sonido, como un paso tras ella, dio media vuelta, tratando de ver quien era. Sabia que no debía salir de su casa tan tarde, maldita arena dorada, pero, hablando de eso...¿Qué no había vuelto ya a su casa?

-¿Quien eres? ¿Puedes verme?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Claro que podía verlo, como todos...¿O no? Sin entender el porqué, ella se sintió emocionada de que aquel extraño la pudiera ver, y no sabía que decir, como si nunca había hablado con alguien en toda su vida.

-Sí...¿Y tú acaso también puedes hacerlo?

Pequeñas lágrimas de emoción empezaron a recorrer su rostro, y se acercó hasta donde estaba el joven, de el irradiaba una especie de luz que la tranquilizaba, trato de mirarlo, pero estaba escondido tras un tronco de árbol, y lo único que alcanzó a ver, es unos ojos violetas, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida y un sonido irritante llegó a su cabeza...

Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor suyo, buscando el aparato que seguía sonando indicando la hora de levantarse. Se levantó, e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño a asearse, volvió a su habitación a vestirse con el uniforme correspondiente de su colegio, se arregló un poco el pelo y bajó a servirse el desayuno.

\- (t/n), buenos días. - Su madre estaba tomando un café, mientras se apresuraba para recoger sus materiales para ir a trabajar.

-Buenos días, madre. - (T/n) apenas abría los ojos.-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. -Se acercó a depositar un beso en la frente de su hija. -No olvides desayunar.

-Nunca, adiós, madre.- Una vez que se madre se marchó, subió de nuevo a buscar sus cosas y salió, desayunar no era una de las cosas que disfrutara hacer.

Salió de forma tranquila, caminando pausadamente, tratando de encontrar la paz en todo el ruido de la ciudad. Se puso los auriculares, y con cada paso la ciudad se convertía en un recuerdo, la noche pasada. Empezó a tararear la canción Memory, en la versión de Épica, y su mente alzó vuelo, unos ojos violetas se clavaron en sus pensamientos, unos ojos de los cuales podría enamorarse sin problemas. Unos ojos que expresaban más de lo que las palabras podrían decir. No recordaba su sueño, pero si aquellos ojos. Y también a aquel chico que había visto en la noche...

-!(T/n)! - Una voz chillona la sacó de su ensoñación con un pequeño toque en la cintura.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacés, Jane? - Se sacó los auriculares y presto más atención a su amiga.

-¡Te he estado llamando durante toda la calle! ¿Acaso la gripe ya afecto tus oídos? ¿O es que aún tienes nieve en ellos? -Ella había estado presente cuando aquella molesta bola de nieve cayó sobre (t/n)

-Claro, como si no fuera a derretirse ahí dentro.

-Tienes razón, estas candente, mujer, me sorprende que no traigas el verano contigo. -Ambas soltaron unas carcajadas, mientras seguían caminando hacía su institución.

Ingresaron a clases, y se encontraron con Lacie, ahora el grupo estaba completo, estaban las tres amigas juntas. Se dirigieron hacia sus asientos, ubicados uno detrás de otro.

La campanilla sonó, indicando el inicio del horario escolar. (T/n) observó por la puerta, al mismo tiempo que un chico iba entrando dentro de la clase. Era delgado y alto, su piel carecía de mancha alguna, su cabello rubio estaba un poco largo y cada tanto iba despeinandose. Se ubicó en diagonal a (t/n) y la saludo con un guiño. Ella respondió en voz muy baja, como para que nadie la escuche. No estaba lista para que todos siquiera sospechen que podrían tener algo.

Cuando la profesora Ingresó, la sala quedó en silencio, la hora de química estaba iniciando, y (t/n) debía de atender bien, puesto que no le iba tan bien. La maestra dictó unos cuantos ejercicios, y (t/n) se puso a intentar de resolverlos, algunos le habían salido a la perfección, y otros...tan sólo aun no le tomaba el hilo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -El chico la observó con interés, clavando su mirada a los intentos de resolver los problemas que no salían.

-En realidad, si. No encuentro la forma de resolverlos, Adrian.

-Claro, para empezar, hubieras copiado bien los números.- El soltó una risa, y le pasó los números correctos, mientras una avergonzada (t/n) se sonrojaba y asentía a todo lo que el chico iba explicando.

-Gracias, Adrián. -Ella se río, sin saber porqué, al igual que él.

-De nada. - Sus ojos cafés quedaron fijos en el rostro de (t/n). Luego volvió a sentarse correctamente en su lugar.

El rostro de la joven empezó a sonrojarse, siempre terminaba sonrojandose luego de que todo lo emocionante pase.

\- ¡Adriiiaaan! -Una voz demasiado aguda captó la atención de (t/n), que disimuladamente observó hacía allí.

Lacie se había mudado tras Adrián mientras le enseñaba sus apuntes. No era un secreto que el era uno de los mejores en la clase. El le había mostrado el proceso, a lo que Lacie había agradecido con un gran abrazo.

Ella siempre era así, ¿no? (T/n) no debía pensar mal de ella. Ella ya estaba con alguien, así que no debería de preocuparse por cosas absurdas.

Química finalizó, dando lugar a la clase de religión. Era una de las horas preferidas de (t/n), pues todo se trataba de hablar y reflexionar, nada más, y entonces ella podría dejar volar su imaginación.

-Hey. -Jane pellizco a (t/n) en la cadera, provocando un saltito por su parte.

-¿Qué?

-¿No notas quien te está mirando? De seguro le gustas.

-No, no me fije, ¿A que te refieres? O más bien, ¿a quien? -Había decidido mantener en secreto, y eso es lo que haría, se haría la tonta.

-¡ADRIAN! -(T/n) cubrió su boca lo más rápido que pudo, pero este había soltado una risa y había vuelto la mirada hacia el profesor.

-Habla más bajo. Y no, no creo.

-Lo siento, mujer. Yo creo que si, ¡ay! que emoción, el chico del que te gustas se gusta de ti. -Jane hizo algunos gestos y (t/n) resoplo.

Se acomodó en su asiento, y pensó en los últimos sucesos que había pasado. Adrián, el chico que la tenia hechizada desde hace un año, empezó a mandarle mensajes hace unas semanas. El tenía todo, era guapo, inteligente, divertido y tenía una hermosa mirada color café enmarcada por unas largas y espesas pestañas. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Si tuviera que hacer un ranking de las miradas más hermosas que había visto, sin duda pondría la suya en primer lugar, aunque, en sus sueños había visto una mirada tan preciosa, se veía tan real, orbes violetas que quedarían incrustados en su mente durante toda su vida. ¿Y el chico que vio a la noche? Era real, sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro, y estaban cargados de emociones que ella sintió como suyas. Oficialmente el primer puesto lo tenía el chico albino, el segundo el de sus sueños, puesto que no fue real, y el tercero, Adrian.

Esa mirada violeta...¿existirán ojos así en la realidad? Ojos tristes y solitarios como los de su sueño, el chico que resplandecía tras el árbol, esa horrible noche sin luna, ¿habrá existido alguna vez? ¿Y que decir del chico en la nieve? Su mirada pareció absorberla, aquellos orbes color zafiro se habían vuelto unos agujeros negros, atrayendola con una fuerza gravitatoria increíble, su atracción fue involuntaria, y esos sentimientos. Oh dios, ¿Qué le estará pasando? Si algún día lograra verlo de nuevo, iría a preguntárselo sin dudar.

¡No, no y no! No se iba a resignar, no ahora que podría preguntar a aquella niña si realmente lo vio, debía hacerlo, debía tratar. La siguió hasta el colegio, la veía caminar distraída, sonriendo de vez en cuando mientras movía la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando algún tipo de balada musical. La vio reunirse con sus amigas, y entrar al salón, también la contempló sonrojarse luego de hablar con uno de sus compañeros, ¿Cuando saldría? Sería mejor ir a jugar un momento y volver luego, ¿no? Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir volando del lugar, hasta que reconoció a una de las haditas se Tooth, traía consigo un trozo de papel, el cual se lo entregó con un poco de nervios y voló de nuevo hacia el palacio.

Jack abrió el recado en el cual estaba escrito:

"Reunion en el palacio de Tooth. Ahora.

-North"

El guardián fue volando tan rápido como pudo, ¿Porqué usarían este método para contactarse? ¿Porqué seria en el palacio de los dientes y no en el taller de North? Hablando de eso, ¿Porqué el no tenía un palacio? ¡Todos lo tenían! ¿Porqué el no? Maldición, una vez más, era él el excluido. Siempre está tratando de dar su mejor esfuerzo, ¿para qué? Para al final ser reprendido por North o Bunnymund, no era algo lindo, nunca lo entendían, ni nunca lo harían, ellos eran diferentes a él, y eso trae problemas.

Llegó al palacio, y todos ya estaban reunidos en el salón principal, parecían muy serios, y North estaba hablando en un tono muy bajo. Jack se quedó en la puerta, y no se animó a entrar y estropear el ambiente.

-Jack, llegaste...-Tooth lo observó durante un segundo, y luego el conejo se puso de pie, tomando una apariencia aterradora.

-Se supone que somos compañeros, Jack, ¿se puede saber en donde andabas? Mandamos a todas las hadas a buscarte y simplemente no estabas. Deberías obtener un poco de responsabilidad y comunicarte con nosotros de vez en cuando. -El conejo se acercó a el guardián y lo miro fijamente -El palacio de North fue destruido, y no había forma de que te enteres y nos ayudes, gracias a tu irresponsabilidad.

-Conejo, basta, siéntate. -El viejo North llevaba una cara muy cansada, parecía más viejo y cansado la. -El chico no tiene la culpa, paso sin avisar, el hacia su trabajo en el lugar en el que le tocaba y ya, nosotros tampoco previmos estas cosas, estábamos tan seguros que el rey de las pesadillas no causaría problemas en mucho tiempo. El no tiene la culpa, simplemente no sabíamos donde estaba.

-¿Tu palacio? ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Y porqué mencionan a Pitch?

North invitó a sentarse a Jack, y con una voz muy cansada relató: -Estábamos trabajando en los regalos para la Navidad, ya sabes, trenes, aviones, muñecas y demás. Los elfos se estaban comportando extraños, si bien no son muy inteligentes, si son bastante intuitivos. No te culpo, yo tampoco lo sabía.

El caso es, que, estaban actuando muy extraños, mande a lo yetis a que los encerraran hasta que se tranquilicen. Al final del día hacían demasiado ruido, así que fui a verlos. Al ingresar al cuarto, todo se volvió oscuro, era como un apagón, pero mucho peor, fui corriendo a mi oficina, tropezaba con todo, y no estaba seguro de adonde iba, cuando llegué, mi oficina estaba destruida, tantos años de trabajo, tanto sistema, tal vez un sistema que nunca volveré a recuperar, Jack, los papeles estaban por todos lados, me enfureci, y vi algunas luces en la parte de construcción, al principio creí que todo volvió a la normalidad, que lo que sea que haya buscado no lo encontró y se fue de nuevo, pero la alarma de incendios sonó, y los yetis hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero todo por lo que siempre trabaje fue destruido. -El mayor se masajeo las sienes tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué dicen que fue Pitch?

-No lo sé, Jack, simplemente lo siento...

-Entonces Pitch tuvo que buscar algo allí, ¿No te hace falta ningún documento?

-No he pensado en eso.

-Deberíamos empezar por ahí, tal vez tenias algún documento importante, algo que hable sobre nosotros o algo parecido.

-Es una locura -Bunnymund se levantó de la silla de forma brusca.- Conocemos a Pitch, el quiere destruirnos, y que mejor forma que destruyendo lo que hacemos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -Tooth, que se había mantenido callada en todo momento había mirado Señor del invierno con lastima al contradecirlo.- No sería la primera vez que hace esto.

-Por eso es sospechoso, ya lo intento y no lo consiguió -Observó a North que claramente estaba muy cansado- Estoy seguro de que North tenía documentos importantes, algo que le ayudará contra nosotros.

Bunnymund soltó un bufido.-¿Es así North? ¿Tienes algo que podría ayudarle?

-No lo sé, tengo varios pergaminos muy antiguos que hablan sobre Manny, algunas que otras leyendas, no estoy seguro de que eso pueda ayudarle.

-Hacer todo esto por unos cuentos antiguos, no tiene sentido. -Tooth no estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía el guardián de la diversión.

-Tiene sentido si estas desesperado, y tal vez el sepa algo que nosotros no. -El Albino se puso a pensar, ponía una cara como de sufrimiento cuando lo hacia, que hizo sonreír a Sandman. -Los guardianes nacieron por el terror que Pitch hacia sufrir a los humanos, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -El mayor aun no entendía a donde quería dirigirse con eso.- El hombre de la Luna nos eligió para eso.

-¿Y antes?

-No lo sé, tal vez en los pergaminos de mi oficina haya algo. -El viejo pareció animarse un poco más.

Las clases habían terminado, y (t/n) recogió sus cosas y se fue al igual que todos, desde que empezó el día tuvo la sensación de que la seguían, echó a andar más rápido sin mirar hacia atras.

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo caminando cuando unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás, la chica sonrió y supo de quien se trataba inmediatamente.

-¡Sueltame! -Se apartó de un saltito travieso y se incorporó al lado del chico. -¿Qué no vienes en dirección contraria?

-Sí lo hago. -Adrián tomó de la mano a (t/n) -Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, ¿Te parece?

-¡Claro!

Caminaron hablando de cosas sin sentido, a veces hablando de sus clases, y a veces de canciones, no tenían mucho de que hablar, dado que estaban en la misma clase, no pasaban cosas interesantes sin que el otro ya lo sepa.

-Entonces...ya llegamos...-Adrián soltó la mano de (t/n) y le dio un abrazo. (T/n) sabía lo que vendría después, se sentía emocionada, seria su primer beso con Adrián.

Adrián acarició el cabello de (t/n) y se acercó más a ella, sintió su aliento golpeando suavemente sus labios, ella sonrió, y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel chico, sus labios se movían, mientras ella peinaba sus cabellos, se separaron, y ella sólo pudo observar esos ojos cafés durante un rato. Él se despidió, y ella observó el camino por el cual el se marchó.


End file.
